pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Mansion Inner Garden
''Suggested: Lv 17+ / Rewards: ? '' This is the second mission in the Estate of Earnestness. Instead of fighting Shookle, you will fight it's stronger cousin, Shooshookle. After defeating Shooshookle, the Basement of Greed will be unlocked. Walkthrough Suggested equipment/set-up Set Skill Tropical Tailwind is suggested. DO NOT use Rain Dance. Also, use fire and stagger resistant equipment. And, if possible, equipment that can inflict a high ignite percentage. Floor 1 March forward until you reach the iron door. Beware that, on the other side of the door, are Bonedeth and Matango. As soon as you open the door, Matango will release spores which can cause Status Effects, such as Sleep and Poison. But, if you have Tropical Tailwind, the spores will fly away from your Patapons. Defeat Matango as fast as possible because he is the spawn point for Bonedeth and Treants . If a Treant spawns use your fire equipment to set the Treant on fire. This way the Treant is much weaker but be warned that the Treant causes Status Effects such as Stagger and Fire. Eventually once you defeat Matango, all the Treants and Bonedeth will be defeated also and you will be free to move to the next floor. Floor 2 This floor like the previous quest, has a timer but the time given to you to reach the other side is much lower then before. To make things even more harder the Treants and Lava Salamanders have higher health and attack power then before. So march forward and you should see a pressure pad, place your Patapons on top of the Pressure Pad and the timer will activate. Destroy the door in front of your Patapons and then march forward while destroying obstacles in your path. Then you should see a Treant, also beware that there is usually a Lava Salamander for every Treant on this floor. Defeat the Treant as fast as you can then there are more Treants after that and more Lava Salamanders. The last Treant is the stronger variation know as Cinder Beast Deth Treant , which is much tougher and has a larger health then the other normal Treants. Once you defeat this Treant, march onwards and press the pressure pad up ahead, which should stop the timer. Then march and collect your treasure and proceed to the next floor. Floor 3 Here you will face Shooshookle, much stronger then Shookle in both attacks and health. Also Shooshookle's Status Effects are also much stronger then Shookle's. Remember to dodge attacks as most of it's attacks can be dodged easily (using PonPataPonPata ). If you are using Melee units such as Tondenga , either have high attack power, or focus on high defense. High attack power is recommended especially if you are using ranged attackers such as Yarida . Shooshookle should be easy to defeat compared to the other floors if you have prepared for the battle properly. Once defeated Shooshookle will then give you a key which can be used to unlock a door in the dungeon (Multi) Godtree Feisu . March forward and destroy another door and collect your treasure. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Ponbekedatta's Theme Category:Bonedeth Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Kachinkoron's Theme Category:Half-Boss